Certain containers or reservoirs can hold liquids and inflammable materials. For example, fuel tanks hold fuel for vehicle fuel systems, such as automotive fuel systems. The fuel is eventually supplied to a prime mover like an internal combustion engine. In addition to holding fuel, fuel tanks commonly house components within their interiors such as pumps, valves, and the like.